User blog:Agent Slash/Who's Who On My Short List and Why
Heyo, everybody! Agent Slash here! So, first off, I guess I should explain what exactly the purpose of this blog is. Well, none of you know this, but I have what I like to call my 'short list' which is a list of Liberals that I despise and cringe upon hearing their voices or seeing their faces. I will be explaining why each of these individuals have made their way onto my short list. I will first list the original five members, and then those who made their way onto my short list later on. Some of you may see this as merely a way of venting about the Liberals, but you are only half-right. I am also trying to explain why I cannot stand them and am providing facts as well. Original Five Barack Obama I think this one is pretty self-explainatory, but I will still provide an explaination. Obama campaigned in 2008 with a message of hope and change. He made himself seem like he was a nice, patriotic guy who actually cared somewhat about fixing the country. He is now running another campaign, but this time, he is showing his true colors. He has used just about every divisive tactic in the book to attack Mitt Romney and has pitted Americans against each other. Whether it is race, class, gender, party, or even disability, Obama has zeroed in on all of these groups and has pitted certain ones against each other. He has said that the Republicans want dirtier air and water and that people with autism and down syndrome would have to fend for themselves. He has spoken to an audience with mostly African-Americans, saying that the government doesn't care about the people in New Orleans as much as the rest of the country. He has used many class warfare tactics, saying the rich "don't pay their fair share". He then had the audacity to say that anyone who had been watching his campaign could tell that he had not, in fact, been divisive. This is one of the many examples of how he is also a liar. A clear example is how he lied consistently about not knowing whether or not the attack on the U.S. embassy in Beghazi, Libya was a terrorist attack. It was later proven that the White House knew within 24 hours of the attack that it was pre-planned terrorist attack, as was the riot in Cairo, Egypt. However, he continued to say for over two straight weeks that it was a spontaneous attack sparked by an anti-muslim movie trailer which, by the way, was released in July. If anyone watched the first Presidential Debate this past Wednesday, then you saw Obama lie over and over and over again about Romney's plan including a 5 million dollar tax increase, when this was simply not true. If there are any Liberals who don't want to take my word for it, take a look at Romney's plan or ask the fact-checkers. He is now accusing Romney of being a liar. Why? Because he is a sore loser who can't admit defeat. Obama has also made it clear that he is very socialistic. He has been caught on tape twice saying he supports redistribution of wealth, which is not really all that surprising. He has made it clear in the past that he does not support Capitalism by criticising Bain Capital and always saying he thinks that "everyone should have a fair shot,". Well, everyone does have a fair shot, but only those who are willing to work are successful. Or at least that is how it used to be before every one in six Americans were on some kind of working disability. Last of all, I cannot stand the President, because he is a hypocrite. He called Former President George W. Bush "unpatriotic" for allowing the debt to be as high as it was. While the debt was rather high at the time, and in need of being lowered, Obama has managed to add 6 trillion dollars to the deficit and has not taken responsibility for it. Well, I think it's clear why good ol' Barry is on my list. I rest my case. Joe Biden Oh, God, where do I even begin? This guy has had so many gaffes, I cannot begin to comprehend how he is the Vice President of our country. He has made quite a few racist remarks in his day, referring to Obama as "the first sort of mainstream African American who is articulate and looks good and smells clean" referring to such a person as a "storybook man". He has also said the Mitt Romney was to put African Americans "back in chains", which is one of the most despicable things he has ever said. Another example is when he said that "you cannot go to a Seven Eleven or a Dunkin' Donuts unless you have a slight Indian accent". A more important topic is this: can you imagine if Obama was unable to carry on as President? I must say that I do not even want to think about what this country would be like if the second dumbest Liberal on the planet was President. Every time he opens his mouth, something unintelligent or offensive comes out. As I mentioned earlier, a common tactic used in the Obama Administration is class warfare. Biden has resorted to this as well, saying that rich people "don't get us! They don't get who we are!" When he is a rich man himself. That was one of the most devisive class warfare tactics I have ever seen. He also can't seem to get his stories straight in terms of whether or not he supports gay marraige. One minute he supports it, the next minute he doesn't... literally. This guy is a complete and total idiot and it is a miracle that he was even a senator at one time. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand I rest my case. Nancy Pelosi Let me just start out by saying this: in my opinion, Nancy Pelosi is THE dumbest Liberal on the face of the planet. She is the highest-ranking woman in the U.S. government, yet she is probably also the dumbest. Now, we all have our own pet peeves. A HUGE one of mine is blantant stupidity. If thinking 98% of Catholic women use birth control, thinking that extending unemployment benefits wil create 600,000 jobs, and thinking that Obamacare furthers the founding fathers' goals aren't examples of absolute stupidity, I don't know what is. She has also said that Obamacare must first be passed before it is read, and has also ignored the fact that it is quite unpopular by saying it will stay one way or another. I literally cannot stand the sound of her voice as she is quite possibly the biggest imbecile in the Democratic party. She is also quite a coward. When asked to appear on CNN, she will jump right on whatever program invites her and spin things as usual, but when confronted by FOX News, she either turns them down or silently passes by. Another bogus thing she has said is that congress' attempt to hold Attorney General Eric Holder in contempt is nothing more than a politial witch hunt. Did Princess Nancy ever stop to think that the reason may be, because he wouldn't turn over the Fast & Furious documents and had LIED to congress numerous times? She later protested by joining many other Liberals in walking out of the House of Representatives like little, childish babies -- basically spitting on the grave of Brian Terry. She is an absolute moron and I cannot stand to even look at her sometimes. I rest my case. Jay Carney This man is a total weasel. He annoys me more than any other Liberal, except the three named above. Carney is THE biggest liar in the entire Obama Administration. I cannot stand a compulsive liar, especially if he/she is a politician. He has lied about not knowing that Hilary Rosen attacked motherhood, he lied about the Benghazi situation, he lied about the fact that the Fast & Furious documents had not been turned over to congress, just to name a few. He has lied to reporters so many times, I have literally lost count. Honestly, every time I see a press briefing where he speaks, I expect to see his nose grow like Pinocchio. He is a weasel and a liar. I rest my case. Eric Holder This man is such a liar. He should be absolutely ashamed of himself for being such a liar. He has lied to congress multiple times, which is illegal, and he has hidden the Fast & Furious documents from congress. He is a little weasel in the sense that he refused to answer Darrell Issa's questions about that subject over and over again as well. After covering up the documents for quite some time, he was held in contempt of congress, which is shameful. He later went on to say that his being held in contempt was the result of the Republicans trying to distract everyone from the real issues. Ridiculous. I believe that he should personally go to Brian Terry's family and apologize. I rest my case. Later Additions Stephanie Cutter Carney may be the biggest liar, Pelosi may be the biggest idiot, but the most despicable of the bunch is Stephanie Cutter. Recently, my good friend and the founder of this wiki, Omashu Rocks, came up with a nickname for Cutter that is perfectly fitting for her: The Wicked Witch of the Left. There are so many reasons why I despise this woman. For one thing, she was in charge of the famous ad calling Mitt Romney a murderer, blaming him for the death of a steelworker's wife. Not only was the ad bogus beyond belief, but Cutter knew none of it was true. She claimed that she knew nothing about when Joe Soptic's (the steelworker's) wife got sick and died. Later, however, it was revealed that she had a lengthy phone conversation with Soptic in which he revealed to her the details in great detail. Soptic's business was closed down AFTER Romeny had left Bain Capital. Not only that, but Soptic's wife still had her health care! Soptic's claims about her death being caused by lack of health care is absurd. Cutter has also shamelessly attacked Romney numerous times, saying that he is a "felon", when this is also absurd. It is clear to me that she is a horrible, despicable human being and will do anything to see Obama win the election. I rest my case. Chris Matthews Remember when I said that Stephanie Cutter was the most despicable of the bunch? That was in terms of politicians. This man, Chris Matthews, is the most despicable of all in my opinion, and is one of the most horrible people I've ever seen. He is nothing more than an angry liar. He is completely biased on the far left and his record prooves it. He hardly ever lets his guests get a word in edgewise, and spends most of his show shouting false lies about Romney, such as the first thing Romney wants to do to poor people is shoot them in the emergency room. Another lie is when he claimed he saw members of the TEA Party spitting on congressmen during a protest, when this was false. If you watch Hardball, you will hear nothing but Matthews rambling on with lies and viciously attacking the Republican party, referring to them as racists (when he once said he forgot Obama was black for an hour after the state of the union adress) among other things. He never lets any of his guests speak, rather, he let's them come on his program and yells at them for the entire time they are there. And on a side note, if he ever had a theme song, it would be 'Despicable Me'. Matthews is a horrible, despicable human being and needs to wise up. I rest my case. Bill Maher Bill Maher may not be as despicable as Chris Matthews, but he is pretty freaking close. Why? Because he is beyond horrible. He has ripped Sarah Palin and Michele Bachmann to shreds, calling them dumb t*ats and dumb s*uts. He is also a hypocrite for criticizing George W. Bush for trying to hard to get elected and for saying that welfare was unnecessary, when he doesn't seem to care that re-election is all Obama cares about, and for saying that nobody needed any medicare entitlements, when people are now being FORCED to buy health care by Obama. He has also openly criticized religion, referring to it as a "neurological disorder". Now, I think that even though I don't agree with your religion, you should be able to have freedom of religion without someone who believes something else trying to tell you you have a neurological disorder, because you believe in what you believe. This just proves that Maher is a disgusted, bigoted person and should be absolutely ashamed of himself. I rest my case. Ed Schultz The most recent addition to my short list. Next to Chris Matthews, he is the most bigoted person on MSNBC. I cannot stand Schultz, because, like Matthews, he is an angry liar. He will do the same thing Matthews does and spout lies on his show. For example, he once edited a tape of Governer Rick Perry during a speech, making it look like Perry was racist. He has also accused Mitt Romney being racist when he said "So Mr. President, take your campaign of division and anger and hate back to Chicago." Well, as we all know, Obama has run a pretty hateful campaign, so Romney's statement is nowhere near racist. Schultz later went on to compare Biden's comment about Romney wanting to put African Americans back in chains, saying that Biden's comment was not racist, which is utterly ridiculous. He has also brutally attacked Former Vice President Dick Cheney, saying that "his heart is like a political football," and that they should rip it out and kick it around. He also said that he doesn't even care if he goes to hell, he just wants him gone. One more example is when he labelled Laura Ingraham a "talk sl*t". It is amazing how much of a biased liar Ed Schultz is and I literally cannot stand the sound of his voice. I rest my case. Conclusion Other Liberals who annoy the crap out of me, but have not (yet) done enough horrible things to be on my short list are, Rahm Emanuel, Sandra Fluke, Barney Frank, Thomas Menino, Al Sharpton, David Axelrod, Jon Stewart, Martin Bashir, Elizabeth Warren, Michael Bloomberg, Jesse Jackson, Joe Trippi, Chris Dodd, and Samuel L. Jackson. Well, that's it, folks. Feel free to tell me what you think in a comment. Although I hope no Liberals see this and try to spin it, I welcome their opinion if they think anything here is false and am willing to debate them if they feel the need. Good day/night/whatever time it is wherever you live. This is Slash, mission complete! 02:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts